1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a peripheral device control apparatus, a user interface, a peripheral device control method, a computer program, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, a method called “version-up” has generally and widely been used as a method of adding and updating functions of a printer driver.
There is also used a method whereby by additionally installing an additional module by using a dedicated installer, a function is added to an existing printer driver or functions of the existing printer driver are updated.
As mentioned above, hitherto, the function has been added to the printer driver or the functions of the printer driver have been updated by constructing the driver as a module and installed. However, the module to be installed is a module which is inevitably highly independent.
Further, there is no particularly effective method of deleting the functions which already exist in the printer driver. As an exception, only when a driver set in which a GUI for using the function has been masked exists, the driver in which such a function has been masked can be used. There is also a case where the function added by additional installation is uninstalled by activating the foregoing dedicated installer.
However, according to such version-up means, in order to expand the functions of the printer driver by adding a new module to the printer driver module, it is necessary to recompile the new module or reinstall and reactivate it.
As mentioned above, if the version-up means is used, the recompilation and reactivation have to be performed each time the functions of the printer driver are expanded, so that it is very inconvenient.
Further, in the case of adding and updating the function, if the version-up means is used, the existing printer driver which operates without any problem is replaced with the printer driver of a new version.
That is, in exchange for such an advantage that several functions are added and errors are corrected by the printer driver of the new version, the user has to accept the whole operation specification of the printer driver of the new version.
Therefore, in dependence on circumstances, a possibility that a slight difference is caused between a print result of the existing printer driver and that of the printer driver of the new version can be considered and it largely disadvantages the user.
Further, it is also possible that the introduced printer driver of the new version influences another existing family driver.